1. Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to a controlling apparatus for automatically controlling ON/OFF of a display screen provided in a mobile terminal and a method thereof, more particularly, to technology for controlling ON/OFF of a display screen, using a camera mounted to a front surface of a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
With recent generalization of a mobile terminal, an era of one terminal for one person has come. Such a mobile terminal has a display screen for displaying various tips of information and the mobile terminal senses a user's touch input, using a touch sensor provided in the display screen, to control diverse functions. At this time, personal information is stored in the mobile terminal and security strengthening is required such that a lock/unlock function implemented via a personal code number or pattern may be provided.
The mobile terminal has to switch on the display screen to perform such diverse functions. Especially, when the mobile terminal is locked, the display screen has to be on right after the mobile terminal is unlocked. In conventional technology of making a display screen on or lock releasing, a touch sensor or a physical sensor provided in a mobile terminal is used in receiving a user's input and an input window for a personal code or lock releasing pattern of the display screen is displayed in response to the received input, so as to induce the user to input a pattern or code number directly and to make the display screen on or release a locked state.
However, such conventional technology requires an additional process of receiving the user's input which can give inconvenience to the user. The pattern or personal code number might be exposed and security might be fragile disadvantageously.
Accordingly, the embodiments of the disclosure provide technology of controlling ON/OFF of a display screen, using a camera mounted to a front of a mobile terminal.